Pass the Kiss On
by FailingDemi
Summary: Haruhi was kissed by a host and told to give that kiss to another. She kissed another, and the cycle begins again. Unebeknowst, she was playing a game of pass the kiss on. HostsxHaruhi. A Valentine's Story.


_**-:Pass the Kiss On  
**--:HostsxHaruhi  
--:A Valentine's Day story._

_--Disclaimer: Don't own._

* * *

It was morning, a beautiful one that is. Excited chatters floated in the air, and obviously love was in it too. Oh yes, it was Valentines. Valentines...the wondrous season when everyone blush and hand their chocolates to the ones they admire.

Maybe a lucky girl or guy may get a kiss or two.

Love...was _obviously_ in the air.

However, as obvious as that was, one scholarship student and commoner was oblivious to the dreamy looks that were thrown at her from girls as she passed down the halls. This was Fujioka Haruhi, the most lovable commoner to ever go to such a spoiled school such as Ouran High.

Although, she was not very much interested in love, Fujioka Haruhi had a paper bag of chocolates and heart-shaped muffins that she would pass on to her fellow classmates and friends. Many girls, and some rich boys, aimed to be the ones to receive Haruhi's kind gift and offer. But...it seems as if she had...only six?

All hopes deflated, as they automatically registered whom she would give it to.

The Host Club would be her valentine's no doubt; after all, she was their friend for over how many years?

The brunette strolled down the halls, clad in the male's uniform. Of course, she was thought to be a boy, and she didn't mind at all whether or not girls had hit on her or fawned over her. Although during Valentines, it is a girl's custom to give out candies to the boys they liked, Haruhi was a girl, yet she feigned as a boy--

But she was an exception for people knew that Haruhi was a kind-hearted person who would give gifts during Valentines and White's day. Haruhi peeked into her paper bag, and looked at the neatly wrapped boxes with cupcakes and chocolates that she made on her own.

What beautiful crafted Valentines chocolate...

...what a waste...

"Haruhi!" a chirpy voice made its way to her ears. She stopped and spun around slightly to see a hazel-eyed boy run towards her, his bookcase flying after him in his hand. "Happy Valentines!"

"Ah...same thing goes to you..." Her eyes widened slightly as she identified what he was wearing. "Ah...Hikaru...it's _not_...Halloween..." Looking up and down at him, the boy was wearing white robes--something that she had seen him wear before...on Halloween...

"I know! But I'm cosplaying as the cupid!" He turned around and jabbed to the red heart that was attached to his back where his 'wings' sprouted. "See?"

She blinked stupidly.

"Eh. What?"

The Hitachiin blinked too. "But...er...didn't milord tell you...?"

"Tell me what?" she countered bluntly. Hikaru's eyes wandered and he scratched his gel hair.

"You know about our Valentines special at the--" His eyes landed on Haruhi's bag. "OOH! What's that?! What's that?! Is it candy? Chocolate?" Hikaru attempted to grab it. "Presents for me?"

"No, Hikaru," Haruhi deadpanned, pushing the elder twin away. She dug in her bag and fished out a wrapped box that had a nicely done bow and a heart on it. "Here." Haruhi said nonchalantly while shoving it into his hands. "You probably never had 'commoner's' chocolate and cupcakes before--"

Immediately, he hugged her, squeezing the air out from her lungs. "Omigosh! Thank you so, so, so, _so_ much!!" Hikaru pulled away, his hands resting on her arms. "Too bad I can't get you anything...What do you want? I'll give you a whole boat of _Ootoro_--!"

"Uhm...no thanks...you can repay me on White's day...and where's Kaoru?" she asked, tilting her head slightly. The happy-go-lucky smile hadn't left his face, and Haruhi wondered if her 'commoner's' sweets had really made him that happy.

"Ah well...you know Kaoru. He had a bit more difficulty with his costume," he replied.

"Oh yeah—" Haruhi piped, as she placed a finger on her cheek. "There's a jar of instant coffee in there—"

Hikaru looked like he had just seen heaven.

And then he was back on earth.

He looked around the relatively bustling halls that were full of students confessing their love and blah. Hikaru secretly grinned and grabbed her suddenly by the wrist; he dragged her to an empty hall with confused Haruhi following after him.

"Hikaru?" she asked, watching the teenager look around quickly, like he was escaping from a crime--

Quickly, he planted a chaste kiss on her cheek, and pulled away after saying a quick, "Thanks." Hikaru grinned cheekily at her, a small tint of red on his face. Haruhi was only staring at him with huge orbs—

"Oh, and if you see Kaoru, give him that kiss."

"What?" Haruhi's hand went to her cheek where his lips had touched. She was too confused to be embarrassed that her friend had given her a kiss. Hikaru wheeled around, the feathers of his cosplay outfit flicked across Haruhi's face--

"What I mean is," he called out, whilst breaking into a run down the hall--

"Pass it on!"

"Huh...? What?" Haruhi asked, while she blinked.

* * *

"Eh? Haruhi?" a confused voice called out as the girl made her way down the empty hall. Haruhi stopped, and turned around again; something white bounded up to her. "Ah, good morning! What's that, eh?" His hazel eyes pointed to paper bag that she had strung on her arm.

She gave no answer, and a wide grin came onto his face. "Valentine's?" His eyes begun to sparkle, and his prying hands tried to grab the bag away from her. "Am _I_ your Valentine's?"

Haruhi sighed, as she shoved the twin away from her. "Kaoru, just wait, okay?" Said Hitachiin obeyed and he stood there while waiting expectantly; his eyes watched Haruhi as she reached her hand into the bag and pulled out a decorated and wrapped box. Before she could give it to him, Kaoru snatched it away.

"Wow! I never knew that Haruhi could do something like this!" he exclaimed in awe. He inspected the prettied box. "Or…did you just bring this to the local store to have it wrapped?"

"No, I wrapped it myself," Haruhi deadpanned, feeling quite insulted by his 'insult.' "And I baked some cupcakes and put them there…and cookies. I also got you instant coffee—"

And he did what his older brother did; Kaoru glomped her—

"Omigod! Thank you so much! I get to taste Haruhi's homemade food!" he rambled, his arms crushing against her petite body. Haruhi's face was starting to turn blue. Kaoru pulled away, and smiled. "What do you want for White's Day, huh? I'll give you food! I'll give you…" Kaoru's hazel eyes shone. "_Ootoro_…"

Haruhi sweat dropped. Kaoru was so like Hikaru and their reactions were almost the same. The brunette smiled warmly to herself as she remembered how Hikaru's reaction was in comparison to Kaoru's.

'Oh yeah!' she thought. A small blush came on her face and she cast a look around. Maybe it wouldn't be so awkward if no one was watching. "Kaoru, come here for a moment," she said, waving her hand in a gesture that motioned for him to come closer.

"Eh? What is it—?"

He was interrupted when Haruhi's hands shot up and grabbed his head, jerking it down slightly.

_Chu-!_

The warm lips left his cheek and Haruhi was now staring at him blankly, no embarrassment on her face whatsoever. Kaoru stared down at her, and a large blush exploded on his face. Kaoru's eyes were spinning, his thoughts were sent haywire.

'S-She kissed me! B-But what about Hikaru?! Wouldn't he be angry—_is _he going to be angry at me? What? _What_?'

"Hikaru told me to give it to you," she said. Kaoru's blush started to tone down a bit and he scratched his cheek. Haruhi shrugged and she turned away slightly. "Well, although today we don't have class, I need to give the rest of these gifts—"

A hand grabbed her arm and pulled her back from her walk. Kaoru landed a kiss on her cheek, and Haruhi's eyes widened. "Thank you," he said, pulling away a sly grin on his face. Haruhi rubbed her arm, and raised an eyebrow.

"Why'd you kiss me?"

"Oh…about _that_…go and pass it onto Mori-sempai, neh?" he said, winking at her. Haruhi blinked, as he waved the present that she had given to him in the air. "Thanks for the kiss and the present!"

The next thing that she saw was his back.

And Haruhi didn't have the heart to tell him that his feather wings were hanging lopsidedly.

* * *

She wandered through the senior halls, searching for the tall and silent senior whom she was going to give a kiss and her present to. Haruhi fingered the wrapped gift in her hands, knowing that instead of sweets and cupcakes, Mori would enjoy tea…

Perhaps commoner's tea?

Whatever he liked, Haruhi had packed several bags of herbal tea leaves. Several boys and girls gave Haruhi strange looks; she was quite well-known in the school, and having a first-year in the third-year building was a rare occurrence.

The brunette walked to the opening of an eerily deserted hall. Maybe Mori was hiding from his fangirls? How strange…she should be able to hear Honey's cry of glee as he receive chocolates that were made for him.

Haruhi started her trek down the marble floor. She listened to the resounding echoes of her shoe taps against the floor. Although she thought that she was alone, a large hand landed on her shoulders and she almost jumped—

"Haruhi, are you lost?" a deep voice rumbled from behind her. Haruhi calmed herself down when she realized who had snuck up on her. She turned around, facing the tall boy in front of her. His dark raven eyes looked down at her, a slight tint of confusion was in his orbs.

Haruhi was staring at what the senior wore. Like the twins earlier, he was also wearing cosplay, a saggy shirt tucked into saggy pants. His wings, no doubt, were just sticking up from behind his broad shoulders. However, unlike the twins, he had a basket on his back…probably full of sweets and candies given to him by admirers.

"Ah…no. Actually I was looking for you," Haruhi said with a smile on her face. She presented the dark navy box to the senior. "Here, it's for you. I wasn't sure if you liked sweets, so I got you tea instead, if that's okay with you."

Mori wordlessly received it, looking at the box in his hands. It seemed so small to his perspective. Now he was thinking how he didn't get a present for her. _Did_ Haruhi want a present anyways? The tall Morinozuka thought in his mind: 'What can I give her—'

"Nothing is needed," she responded, holding her hand up as if she read his mind. Mori's eyebrow rose slightly, and Haruhi continued. "You can return the gift on White's Day. And besides…you're my friend, you don't _have_ to give me anything."

'I see…' he nodded absently to himself.

"Oh, and I have to kiss you."

Mori's eyes snapped open.

"What?"

Before he could further extend his question and possibly his word quota, Haruhi gave a sigh before gently kissing him on his tanned cheek. He was staring blankly; his emotionless face turned even more emotionless.

A hand went to his cheek and he wondered out loud, "What…?"

"From Kaoru," she replied grimly. Mori's shock didn't seem to flit off his face, and Haruhi asked herself, 'Are they gay or something?' Haruhi shrugged as she rummaged in her bag once more. "I still have to find Honey-sempai…"

"He's…back at the classroom," the raven-head answered, jabbing his thumb towards the direction of 3-A. Before Haruhi could nod and say a word of thanks, Mori stopped her, his hand on her arm. "Oh, and when you see him…"

He bent slightly; his lips softly brushed against her forehead.

"Please give him that."

"Ah…okay…" she said unsurely. The brunette nodded before walking past Mori and towards the classroom. The wild type let out his compressed sigh and he placed a hand on the side of his face.

He wandered his way down the halls, absolutely wondering why Kaoru would have Haruhi kiss him.

'…what game are they playing now?' he thought to himself, while staggering down the hall.

* * *

Haruhi was standing right outside of the senior classroom, staring in through the crack of the door. Although it was bumbling and busy inside of the classroom, the hallways were barren of people.

The brunette fumbled with the wrapped gift in her hands, and she pushed the door wider. "Honey-sempai?" she asked amidst the noise. Few acknowledged her, and she roamed farther in.

"Thank you!" a chirpy voice made its way to her ear. Haruhi spun around to see a blonde head bobbing in the middle of a crowd of girls. The brown-eyed boy was happily receiving a basket of truffles from a girl, and a gleeful smile was on his face. "Caramel candies are my favorite!"

'Ah, there he is.'

"Is that one of the Host Club's cosplay?" a girl asked, admiring his white and pink clothes. Another cupid, Haruhi thought. Honey was wearing a pink-tinted robe; his hair was accessorized with many heart-shaped clips, and his furry wings were neatly in a tucked position.

The first-year walked towards him and through the crowded classroom. She stopped as several boxes of chocolate poured down onto her feet; the chocolates must have slipped out of hands or off his desk. He must be getting a lot of gifts for Valentine's…

She cleared her voice in order to catch his attention, "Honey-sempai?"

"Eh? Haru-chan?" he chirped, and he stepped out from underneath the pile of boxes. The blonde lit up when he saw the box that Haruhi was holding. "Pretty! Is that for me?"

"Yeah, Honey-sempai," Haruhi said, motioning for him to step out of the classroom. Honey obediently followed after the brunette after waving goodbyes to the girls who had given him chocolate.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Haru-chan!" he exclaimed, leaping onto her and squeezing her torso tightly. Haruhi patted his mass of blonde hair and she worried that the box would fall onto the ground. "Is that for me? Eh? Eh?"

"Yep," she said patiently, handing the gift to him. Honey gazed at it; his eyes were sparkling and he looked at it as if it were gold. "I made some things in there. It might not be the best chocolate or the best cupcakes…"

"Whaat?! Anything that Haru-chan makes _should_ be good!" said the upperclassman. Haruhi sweat dropped, and simpered. "I'll try yours first with Usa-chan! I'll keep your box! Forever and ever! I'm going to give you—"

"No need, sempai," she sighed. How many times had she said this? "You can give me a gift…if you want…on White's day."

"Okay then, Haru-chan!" he jumped up and down in place.

"Honey-sempai…" Haruhi said, as a thought fluttered into her head. She faintly remembered Mori tell her to give Honey a kiss, and so…a kiss it must be. The brunette wondered to herself if she was just being used to spread gay love…

…maybe not.

It was just a quick peck on the cheek.

"Yeah, Haru-chan?" he asked innocently. Haruhi stooped down and kissed him lightly on the forehead. She pulled away and gave a smile; she told him it was from his cousin. A strange glint flickered across his eyes, and Honey blinked and then smiled wide. "Thank you!"

"Eh, no problem," she said, scratching the back of her head. "It's just that people suddenly tell me to pass the kiss on."

"Haru-chan, Haru-chan, come here!" he chirped, his voice lowering slightly. Haruhi blinked, but without asking she moved herself closer to him. Honey gave a peck on her cheek. It was sweet and fleeting, and before Haruhi could react a pink plush clothe smashed into her face, just in time when a classmate of his walked out. "Usa-chan wants to give you a kiss!"

Haruhi blinked confusedly, and Honey gave a playful wink at her. He whispered, "Usa-chan wants you to give it to Kyou-chan."

And herhopes crashed slightly.

Oh god…to Kyouya? Haruhi swallowed and nodded slowly.

* * *

No doubt that Kyouya would be in the clubroom. Valentine's day was a day where he would take advantage of no classes and lock himself inside of the club. Haruhi was expecting the second-year to be in his own share of cosplay and typing in front of his laptop.

Haruhi stood outside the door, the sophisticated-looking box held in her hand. She was quite scared of going into the Shadow King's wrath. Of course, Kyouya wouldn't want to be kissed by anyone…what makes it seem like she'll be able to deliver the dang kiss?

Now, she was regretting the fact that she could have stolen Honey's Usa-chan and smash it in his face.

And done…

It would be _done_.

Haruhi bit her lower lip and summoned up the courage to open the pink door and just get this through! Her hand landed on the door and she twisted the knob. "Kyouya-sempai, if you could give me some time, I'll—" she exclaimed, bursting into the room with the box in her hands. Haruhi could just feel the pressure being directed towards her from the evil Shadow king.

Like she had thought, he was wearing something of an angel outfit. A heart-shaped figure was strung on his right arm, and clipped to his glasses was a tiny string of hearts and stars. Haruhi thought that with the things he was wearing, it was a complete opposite of his personality.

"I…uhm…" she fumbled as she neared the lone table that sat in the middle of the club room. The vice-president pushed up his glasses, allowing beams of light to reflect off of it. He had stopped typing and looked rather unhappy that she had intruded.

"Yes, Haruhi?"

"Well, here," she said, placing the box onto the mahogany table top. Kyouya peered at it over the rim of his glasses, and pure curiosity replaced his solemnity. "It's…Valentine's…and I decided to bake everyone cupcakes…and since I didn't think you like sweets, I got you…chips," she ended lamely.

"Ah, junk food, how appealing," he inputted; an amused look flashed on his face for a moment, before it disappeared. "And…what else did you bother to get?"

"If you want to throw away the chocolate, then…" the rest of her words died as Kyouya gave her a critical look. She felt herself lose the rest of her words. 'Ah damn. He'll probably blame me for food poisoning or something.'

Kyouya picked up the box and smiled slightly. "Hm. If it's _your_ chocolate then the least that I can do is eat it. After all, it would be a waste."

'He's just saying that so he could eat it,' she accused in her mind. Suddenly doom dawned upon her and she sighed. 'That's right…I have to _kiss_ him…for Honey-sempai's sake…for Honey-sempai's sake.' Oh how much she wanted to stop this; however this was Valentine's day…everyone she had delivered the kiss so far had understood that it was just a pass on.

…Kyouya…may not be able to understand.

"Sempai."

Taps resumed, and Haruhi sneakily made her way closer to him when he was absorbed into his work.

"Yes, Haruhi?"

"If I do…something…will you give me an addition to my debt?" she asked. Kyouya stopped typing and looked at her through his reflecting glasses.

"It depends on what you do," he said simply. Haruhi swallowed and she stiffly walked closer to him, until she was standing besides him. She prayed in her mind slightly, before she gave a chaste and quick kiss on the side of his temple.

"Haru—"

"IT WAS FROM HONEY-SEMPAI!" Haruhi exclaimed in response to the surprise and shocked look from her upperclassmen. He blinked slightly and stared at her with some sort of intensity, as if he could get a reasonable answer from staring at her. "Eh…sorry?"

"No," he said absently. His raven eyes settled onto her face and he gave a demonic smile. "Come closer, will you? I need to tell you something."

"Okay?" she asked, tilted her head slightly to the side, so that her ear was in range of receiving his message. Instead of hearing a voice, warm and chapped skin met the flesh on her cheek, and if it was possible, it sent chills down her spine. The hand on Haruhi's shoulder tightened, and an icy tone went into her ear, "Pass that on to Tamaki."

The hand released and Kyouya gave a fake smile at her. "You are free to leave."

Haruhi swallowed, and she spun around on her heels, walking stiffly towards the door. Kyouya watched with an amused face as she left. He gave a look towards the box that she had left near his laptop. It was wrapped neatly in several patterned lavender papers.

'How thoughtful…' he chuckled to himself.

* * *

"Tamaki-sempai—"

"HARUHI!"

"—Gah!" she yelled, as a white figure bounded up to her and tackled her harshly. The box in her hands almost flew out from her hands, but she stabled it from dropping the ground. "Tamaki-sempai?"

"Hi, my daughter! How are you? Eh? What brings you here to the second-year building?!" the tall blonde asked, as Haruhi pushed her way out from his grasp. She sighed heavily, and held the box outward towards her weird, loud, and over-dramatic upperclassmen. "For me?" Haruhi sighed and nodded. "Really?" She nodded again.

"Oh…my…thank you! A commoner bringing _me_ commoner goods!" he exclaimed, his eyes sparkling with stars and sunshine. Tamaki spun around, his wings almost whacked into Haruhi's face. "How exciting truly to have such a present from my daughter!"

"I…baked it. I didn't buy it," Haruhi informed him. Tamaki squealed a bit more, and grabbed Haruhi to hug her once more.

"Oh my! How daughter-ly! Haruhi finally learned to make such girlish things for her Otousan!" he blabbed, twirling the box around. Haruhi sweat dropped in the background. Tamaki hugged it to his chest. "I love it! I love it! It's beautiful! Perfectly crafted! Thank you! I'll give you ten thousand pounds of Ootoro!"

"Not really necessary…"

"But it is!"

Haruhi rubbed her temples.

"This is like a star shining bright among the presents that I have received from my fellow classmates!" he proclaimed. "I will cherish this simple box forever for it is from my darling daughter, Haruhi! You must have slaved long hours to prepare the perfect treats for me!"

"And—"

_Chu—_

"H-H-Haruhi?!" he exclaimed, holding his cheek protectively. His face was red, and Haruhi just nonchalantly flung off her shoulders the fact that she had kissed her loudmouth sempai on the cheek. "You—You—"

"Yes, I kissed you, so what?" she replied bluntly, and she turned to leave. Tamaki's blue eyes widened and he grabbed her sleeve suddenly on reflex. Haruhi looked up at him in confusion. "…Uh…Tamaki-sempai?"

"I…I…Can I…kiss you?"

Haruhi blinked once and twice. "Sure," she said.

'…it's that easy?' Tamaki thought, as he hesitantly kissed her on the forehead. His face burned brightly and no sooner than one second later, Tamaki withdrew from the kiss and hugged her tightly. "Happy Valentine's Day!"

Haruhi blinked her brown orbs, and it was awkward silence.

"Sempai?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"Don't you want me to kiss someone else?"

He gasped. "No! Never! Your lips shan't be tainted!"

"…but…I kissed everyone else too…"

"WHAT?!" he roared, and he threw his hands into the air. Down the halls he spotted two people peering over a corner, and he bubbled with rage. "HOW DARE YOU TAINT MY DAUGTER'S LIPS, YOU UNSCRUPULOUS TWINS!!"

The two mirror images scampered away, sticking their tongues out at their lord. "Nyahaha! She was the one who agreed to pass the kiss on!"

And Haruhi stood there, her paper bag hanging limply on her arm.

A vein popped on her head.

'…I was tricked?!'

* * *

A/N: Ah...my bones are tired. I have a test tomorrow, why am I staying up this late to get this done? -dry laugh- Anyways, I hope you all have a good V day tomorrow, although I won't have a good one. (Obviously because I really loathe this day...)

Shameless advertising: You know the drill click on my profile and check out my forum on the the top of my bio.

Anyways. Happy Valentine's Day from your fellow authoress:

--Demi-kun.

_Ah have a pleasant day tomorrow, while I prepare myself to face this wretched day...also...please remember to reveiw._


End file.
